Between the Stars
by Prudentjudgement
Summary: It's been ten years since her adventure in the Labyrinth, and both Sarah and Toby have matured. Between her steady boyfriend, and job as a top publisher, her life was content. But things are never what they seem are they? Makes no sense at all...
1. Grounded

Disclaimer: I own none of Labyrinth, all of it goes to Jim Henson, David Bowie, & company. On with the show!

 **Grounded**

 _Ugh Thunderstorms_. She couldn't help but hate them. Ever since that night ten years ago, Sarah would find herself searching for a white owl at the window when thunder crashed. But as she sat in her living room, she remembered the Labyrinth like it was yesterday. Every left and and right turn, every second that passed, and every trickle of fear that passed along with the time.

Not to mention a certain Goblin King who frightened and excited her at the same time. Those words he said haunted her to this day:

 ** _" fear me, love me-"_**

Sarah cut the sentence from her mind. _No. He was trying to distract you from Toby. That's what it's been the whole time._ And yet the broken look in his eyes was almost unbearable. _He's Fae Sarah. They live for mischief. Even if you did accept, he'd laugh in your face when he knew you believed him._ She groaned and put her face in her hands. For ten years she thought about that night, and the damn thunderstorm outside isn't helping anything.

Sarah was snapped from her thoughts when front door swung open and Marc stepped inside holding two grocery bags.

"Sorry I couldn't get here sooner. The store is a madhouse!" He sat the bags on the counter and and shook off his wet coat. He then started to put the groceries away. Sarah sat and admired him from the living room sofa. With his tan skin, dark hair, and Carmel eyes, Marc should have admired by men and women alike. But he always was just a little reserved, and no one really had enough interest to get to know him better. Marc and Sarah went out and hit it off almost instantly. They had a spark and over the three years they've been dating, it never went away.

Marc grew up jumping from home to home, never staying in the same place for more than 1 year. he threw himself into his studies, and won a full ride to Yale. Now a New work Times bestseller, Marc rented a town house not a block away from the Williams residence to help Sarah through her father's death. Cancer's a bitch. Karen suffered a heart attack not two months later, leaving Sarah custody of Toby. The poor kid grew up about twice as fast as his older sister, and he didn't even have to venture into the Goblin King's Labyrinth. _Damn. Back to HIM are we?_

"Sarah?" Marc was in front of her, concern clearly written on his face. Sarah shook out of her daze and smiled weakly, red coloring her cheeks.

"Sorry. I guess I had my head in the clouds." As emerald eyes met gold, Marc smirked and gave Sarah a quick peck on the cheek.

"Then I hope I can keep you grounded." He teased, taking her hand in his.

Sarah chuckled. "You always do." She lowered her mouth to his as they shared a lingering kiss.

Lightning crashed just outside their window.


	2. Underground

A/N: **Okay, this is my first Labyrinth fanfic. I've been a fan of the movie as long as I can remember and just couldn't resist the muse. Reviews make me write faster, so I've you can that'd be great *sips coffee***

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. I have like seven dollars after bills and such, which I doubt the owners of the Labyrinth had.

 **Underground**

No amount of goblin kicking could calm the Goblin King. Dammit, he thought he had more time. And yet that idiot mortal boy couldn't take a hint. Sarah was _his_. Always was and always will be. And now the boy moved closer to them! If he wasn't so angry, Jareth would applaud the boy's bravery. And how could she? She pushed a Fae King aside for insipid mortal swine. Jareth paced the throne room kicking whatever got in his way. He needed to get to her, but since she said those dreadful words he couldn't go to her unless summoned. All he could do was watch, and watch he did.

He watched her blossom into full womanhood and graduate high school. He watched as all of the sudden the little mortal schoolboys would try and take her on pitiful social outings. They never got too far, though. As soon as someone tried to take her out on two or more dates, Jareth would send them a little dream to remind them just who Sarah belonged to. It always worked. Soon all the boys avoided her like the plague, and Everyone seemed put off by her presence.

He was just starting to regret his choices when the unthinkable happened. It was the night of her 21st birthday, and she sat alone in her dorm room. To cope she got mind numbing drunk with and ate half a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream. She laid down and passed out, but not before whispering a simple "Jareth." In that moment he was at her side watching her as she mumbled in her slumber. He raised his gloved hand and brushed the stray hair from her face. The moonlight fell over her figure, making her look like an angel. He could take her home, but she did not wish it. Damn woman, stubborn to no end. After a long moment staring at her pouting lips, he lowered his mouth offering a small favor of affection before pulling away.

"Happy birthday, Precious." And with that, he left her with a gift. He watched in his chambers as she jolted awake and touched her lips as if recognizing the ghost of his kiss. She then looked over and saw his gift elegantly wrapped in emerald. She opened it to find a fine diamond chain bracelet. She audibly gasped as she fingered it, as if afraid it would disappear. On the end, it had a small crystal, the color of ice. She scrunched her brows in confusion before abruptly standing up and launching herself into the bathroom to hurl. He couldn't help but smile. Soon she'd be his.

Or so he'd thought. She finished college with a degree in English, and through her father's connections got a job at a publishing company. And that is when and where she met Marcus White. He came in with a manuscript wishing to get it published. Sarah read it and claimed it "was the best story I've ever read" which stung Jareth, if even just a little. She risked her career to get it published, and Marc insisted on taking her out to express his gratitude. They "hit it off" as the mortals say, and Jareth was seething with envy. Everything he threw at the man proved futile. Any dream he gave him just seemed to give Marc inspiration for his second novel: Hell's Maze. And physically he couldn't touch him until someone wished it, which was unlikely. Jareth started pacing again, his riding crop in hand. He was sure he would tolerate the fellow if he hadn't made a mess of his plans, or pursued his Sarah. He needed to rid of this Marcus White before he does more damage. An idea flickered in his mind. Sarah may have realized the power of words a long time go, but young Toby has yet to learn.


	3. Arguments

Disclaimer: last time I checked it's still not mine. Trust me it was like two minutes ago.

 **Arguments**

"A million copies sold? You're kidding." Sarah could hear Marc's astonishment.

"I'm looking at the numbers right here. I'm surprised Your publicist hasn't told you yet." She replied into her phone.

"That's unbelievable Sar! I wanna take you out tonight to celebrate. Wear something nice."

"I don't know Marc. Toby's just getting used to things and I don't think going out is such a good idea."

"I won't hear it, Sarah. It's been four months. You need to do something for yourself every once in a while and stop worrying about your brother all the time. I even talked to Mrs. Evans across the street. She said she'd love to have him over to play with Breanna. You see? No harm no foul. Meet me at my place at 7. I'll see you then." She heard the phone click on the other line.

Sarah let out a sigh. Marc was right. She needed to stop being so protective of her brother. She packed up her stuff from her desk and left for the day. Once arriving home, She kept herself entertained by flipping through some channels and finishing up on some work when she heard the door open and Toby walked in. He let out a huff, tossed his bag on the floor, and plopped on the sofa. Sarah raised her eyebrows.

"Rough day?" She asked

"I hate Tuesdays." He grumbled.

Sarah nearly laughed but the expression on his face warned her otherwise. God when he scowled like that he almost looked like- _nope. Not thinking that right now._ She went to the fridge and pulled out fresh lemonade with two glasses and sat them on the table. She then grabbed two Nutty Bars off of the top of the fridge. She gestured towards the afternoon snack and Toby shuffled over. She poured the lemonade as she asked: "Care to elaborate?"

"It's this girl." Sarah's face shot up. "She kept bugging me when I don't like her. I told her I only wanted to be friends and.." He paused as he took a sip from his glass.

"And...?" Sarah pushed.

"I made her cry." his face fell. He looked down at his hands in his lap. "I don't want anyone to cry because of me." He whispered. Tears were glistening in his wide blue eyes.

"Oh, Toby." Sarah moved to hug him, hoping he wouldn't push her away. He only pulled her closer. "You did what you had to do. She might be sad now but later on, she'll thank you for it." Toby let out a sigh as Sarah pulled back. "So who's this girl?"

"Breanna Evans. She lives across the street."

 _Uh oh. He's not going to like what I have to say_. Reaching a resolve to change the subject, Sarah started: "So Toby, Marc and I are going out tonight."

"Cool! Are we going to Johnny Brusco's again?" His face lit up.

"That's the thing...it's kinda just Marc and I. You'll be eating with the Evans's."

"What?" Toby snapped.

"I said-"

"I can't go there! Breanna hates me! And her mom smells like rotten eggs!" Toby exploded. He jumped from the table chair and glared at his sister. "You have to take me with you."

"Toby, you can't come with us. Marc made it clear that it would be just him and I. As much as I'd like to-"

He gripped. "You're always going out with your stupid boyfriend and leaving me behind!" His face was red with anger. "It's not fair!"

 ** _I wonder what your basis for comparison is._**

Toby stormed off and up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door. Where did that all come from? One moment he was fine and the next he was acting like...well, her fifteen-year-old self. Not to mention that the three of them always went places together. She never wanted Toby to feel left out like she as. She was up the stairs in an instant, knocking on Toby's door.

"Toby." She started, her voice cracking. "I'm really sorry about-"

"No, you're not!" He shouted through the door. "You want to make me miserable!"

Sarah was growing irritated now.

"Toby where is this coming from? You know I care about you. "

She could here his snort. "Yea. You sure care. Practically knocking down the damn door!" A memory played in her head. This was way too familiar. "Go with your stupid boyfriend. Leave me alone." She pushed open the door. The eleven-year-old was face down on his bed. She walked over to him and passed her fingers through his hair. There was something more that was bugging him and it was more than some little school crush.

"Toby, please talk to me." She begged. "What else is going on?"

Toby looked up from his pillow and stared at his sister, tears streaming down his face. "You wished me away."

Sarah paled. Toby pulled out a small red book from under his pillow. "where did you get that?"

"Marc gave it to me. He found it in the attic after mom's funeral." He fumbled through the pages as Sarah remained frozen. He continued. "I thought it was just a dream. But when I read it I knew they were memories. The Goblin King was scary but fun." He looked up at Sarah, tears filling his eyes. "Why, Sarah? Don't you love me?" Her heart seemed to break.

"Oh Toby," she pulled him into her arms and held him close. "Of course I love you! I wouldn't have gotten you back if I didn't. I fought my way to get you, and I would do it over again." He seemed to understand as he clutched her tighter. "Could you ever forgive me?" She whispered, not trusting her own voice. Toby pulled away, wiped his eyes, and gave her a small smile.

"Yea." He seemed to ponder a moment before adding: "And I'll even go to the Evans house, on one condition." Sarah raised her eyebrows in question before he continued, "Tell me about your adventure in the Labyrinth. I read the book, but I wanna know from you."

Taking a deep breath, Sarah told Toby about her running the Labyrinth, her friends, and the enchanted peach dream. She even relayed what the Goblin King had asked of her.

"So do you love him?" Toby asked suddenly.

"What?" her eyes widened in shock

"Well, he obviously loves you. From what you say." He answered enthusiastically. "So do you love him?"

"Toby I don't think you understand. That was all a distraction to keep me from getting to you." Toby was about to answer when the grandfather clock downstairs began to chime. Sarah looked at her watch. 7 o'clock. She cursed under her breath.

"Damn, we're late! And I'm not even ready! C'mon Tobes, we've gotta go." Sarah was rushing to her room looking for something to wear as Toby threw his shoes on. She settled for a black cocktail dress and small heels. She could only manage to take out her French braid from earlier to have dark chocolate curls come over her shoulders. _God Marc's gonna kill me._ She took Toby's hand and hurried out the door.

 **A/N: thank you guys so much for reading! No, I'm not done with Between the Stars. If anything, it's only beginning. Who doesn't love brother/sister bonding time? And don't kill me yet, Mister J will make an appearance in the next chapter. Anyone else still excited for Suicide Squad like I am? Please fav, follow, or review! It always inspires me to write faster!**


	4. Secrets

**Disclaimer: Jareth, Sarah, and other characters from the Labyrinth are not mine. I got the names Marc and Killian from some people I went to High School with, and the name Theodosia from the Hamilton musical (Dear Theodosia). And away we go!**

Marc paced the living room. Sarah was late. Again. He checked the clock for the fourth time that evening and let out a sigh. He's not angry...at least not at Sarah. He thought he got rid of his family years ago when he moved aboveground. God, he hated them. Now that he was found out, they were popping up everywhere asking for his return. Even his mother called on him through Sarah's vanity mirror two days ago.

 _"My son."_

 _"Not anymore, Theodosia." He replied, his tone like ice._

 _She did nothing to hide her hurt written on her face. "I suggest you stop playing your silly games with mortals, you are needed home." She snapped, her gold eyes turning to black._

 _"I suggest you stop telling me that. I am home."_

 _"Nonsense! You are heir to the mountain throne! I will not be made a mockery in the underground just because you are still angry with us. Come back Marcus. We both know you can't stay above forever."_

 _Marcus looked down. Though he already felt himself weaken he couldn't help but defend, "I met someone, Mother."_

 _"Not this again! You need to get rid of your silly little girl before I-"_

 _"Stop," Marcus commanded. "I will not hear another word. I will advise you to watch your tongue while speaking of the Champion. Wars were declared in her honor before, don't you forget that!"_

 _Theodosia's dark skin paled. "You found her? What have you done, Marcus? Do you know what war you may have caused? Once the Goblin King finds out-"_

 _"He does not know who I really am. He thinks I'm another mortal suitor." Marc looked down at his hands. "I will not leave her nor her brother behind. Jareth watches her a great deal, but I have a spell which will block his magic for some time. Then WE will return. If she'll have me." Marcus reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue velvet box. "It's an aboveground custom, but I think it's rather romantic."_

 _"You'll take her as your queen then?" Theodosia asked, shock evident on her face._

 _"IF she accepts. After I tell her everything. I'll have her willingly or not at all." He confessed, his thumb brushing over the box._

 _"Fine, then. You have until midnight, three days from now. The veil between worlds is weak, so it will be easy to come without being detected. I wish you good luck, my son." And the mirror was back to its original state._

And after that he planned. He made sure to place extra protective charms on Sarah and Toby, just to make sure that no one, Fae or otherwise, would try to influence them. Marcus wasn't lying when he said that wars were made defending Sarah's honor. After she left, Jareth had a painting made of her and placed in his study. The Elf King became fascinated instantly by the green-eyed beauty and came by every day just to see it. He made the mistake of telling the Goblin King that he planned to travel aboveground and steal her away to become his concubine, and came home to his castle in ruins.

On hearing the news through one of his friends, Marcus knew he must protect Sarah. And so he found her and was instantly enchanted by her fiery spirit and innocence. Yet, at the same time, she was so ignorant of all around her because he'd often find her daydreaming or gazing out at nothing. That and those green eyes could make the cruelest of all crumble at her feet. And that's exactly what happened. The Goblin King was notorious for being cruel. And to tell the truth, Marc knew when he was watching, he felt it in the air. He knew that sometimes Sarah felt it too because she would tense up or get a chill. Jareth it seemed was just in love with Sarah as Marc was, and hellbent on getting rid of any competition. He would send Marc nightmares that would frighten even the toughest of mortals. But being from the underground, Marcus wasn't the least bit scared. If anything, he'd have to thank Jareth for giving him inspiration for his next novel.

But he was terrified that once Jareth figured it out, he'd be taken from her. To tell the truth, Marc couldn't imagine life without Sarah. It was like experiencing Heaven after going through Hell. That, and his mother pushing him to return home, he figured that this was the only way. He'd put a spell on Sarah and Toby, cloaking them from the Goblin King's wondering eyes, and then explain everything and beg forgiveness, and hopefully return home with a queen. Marcus put his head in his hands and groaned. He remained that way when Sarah found him.

* * *

There he sat, slouching in his throne sideways tapping his boot with his riding crop. With his gloved hand set under his chin, Jareth wondered what happened with Toby. His plan had played out almost perfectly, but he never said the words. Now, what? He'd be damned if he let her forget about him and move on. Not after she rejected him. He unconsciously conjured a crystal, looking at the same woman who plagued his thoughts for ten years. She was walking down a busy street hand in hand with Marc. She wore a short dress that revealed her long alabaster legs and cut down her back. He couldn't help the surge of anger that coursed through him as he saw her smile. Why couldn't she look at him that way when they met? That look, gods, he'd never seen such a look of love. Total devotion written across her face. Jareth was certain he would give her the same look, if given the chance. The crystal started to fog with a black mist, blocking his view of Sarah.

"What in the underground?" Jareth leaned forward, examining the now blackened orb. It was some sort of spell blocking his vision. Thinking there could be only one being who'd get involved, His grasp tightened on the crystal and threw it across the throne room. _So, the Elf King thinks he can block me from my Sarah?_ His grin turned sinister as he promptly disappeared only to appear in the Castle of the Elf Kingdom. Killian, not expecting anyone promptly appearing in his study, looked up from his paperwork, amazed.

"Jareth, what in the seven hells are you doing?" Jareth was unable to process anything he said, abruptly grabbing Killian by the shoulders and pulling him up.

"What have you done with her?" He hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Killian asked, shock scarring his features.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." He snapped. "Now where is Sarah? So help me Killian if-"

"Sarah?" Killian interrupted. "You think I took the Champion of the Labyrinth? After you destroyed my castle ten years ago for looking at her?" Jareth's silence confirmed his suspicions, and Killian burst out laughing. Jareth dropped him back into his seat, seething in anger. "Gods, Jareth. Ever since that war, I knew that if I even thought about her, you'd kill me." Killian started to laugh again, this time wiping tears from his eyes. Jareth glared at him, clearly not as amused.

"If it wasn't you, then-" Jareth was interrupted when an elf came in and bowed quickly.

"Excuse me, your Majesty. But Queen Theodosia is here. She has requested an audience with you."

"Send her in." All traces of Killian's amusement gone.

"Yes, your majesty." The elf took its leave as Theodosia entered. She was wearing a pale dress which highlighted her almost midnight skin. Her hair was held in various braids cascading down her back. She walked in with a grace that came naturally with all Fae but tensed when she saw Jareth. She quickly recovered and flashed a genuine smile.

"Goblin King, what a pleasant surprise."

"Theodosia." Jareth acknowledged. "Killian, I seem to have an appointment. I'll take my leave now." And with that, he vanished. Killian looked at Theodosia, who was staring at the spot where the Goblin king had been, her gold eyes wide.

"My dear Theodosia, there is no need to worry. He is gone." Killian's words seemed to soothe her, if only a little. "Now, tell me what's so important you couldn't write it down." She looked at the Elf King, her golden gaze searing through him.

"Marcus is returning home." She said, her voice cracking.

"The Lost Prince? Why that's great news!" Killian smiled. "You seem incredibly depressed in saying so. Your son is returning, you could at least act happy."

"Killian, that's not all. He's returning with the Champion." Killian only seemed to grin wider.

"We're in for some competition then, aren't we?" Theodosia shook her head. "We both know how much the Goblin King loves games, let's enjoy this while he gets a taste of his own medicine."

 **A/N: you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for reading! Please Review!**


	5. Secrets Revealed

**A/N: Hello bosom companions! I became so inspired by those who reviewed, I finished up a chapter early and decided to post it. Now, isn't that generous?;) Shout out to all to followed, favorited, or reviewed. Also, I've been going back and editing the previous chapters for grammatical errors and such. There's always something that changes on my document when I upload them. Anyway, on with the Story!**

Sarah was a little concerned for Marc. He was acting nervous all night, fiddling in his pockets and tapping his foot through dinner. Now they sat on a park bench, near the bridge Sarah was all too familiar with. _Why won't he tell me what's wrong_? She took a breath, ready to confront him. "Ma-" she was interrupted by Marc's voice.

"Sarah." She looked up at him. His gaze was on the ground." There's something I need to tell you, and I need your promise that you won't speak until I'm finished." She was dumbfounded, and could manage nothing but a simple nod. "A long time ago there were mountains in a mythical land. There was a king white as snow, and his queen was black as the night. They bore a son and named him heir to the Mountain Throne. The young prince grew up like the others until he was about fourteen summers old. He fell in love with a peasant servant from the kitchens. She had auburn hair and brown eyes, but they were full of understanding, compassion. No matter what happened to her, she was always optimistic. The prince informed his parents that once he was of age, he planned to marry her. But everyone knew that a peasant mortal could not take the throne. So in the end, the girl was gotten rid of. Executed or exiled, no one really knows. The Prince was so angry that he abandoned his station as heir and ran away."

Marc's eyes were still glued to the ground.

"I've heard this story before, it was one of your books. The prince went to live a secret life with the mortals." Sarah spoke.

"Except it's not a story Sarah." He looked up ."I've lived aboveground for 11 years, and I'm weakening from it. I need to return home." He let out a sigh at her continued silence.

Sarah was in shock. Out of all these years, the only guy who actually stuck around was Fae. _And he lied to me._ Her inner self screamed. _Now that he's had his fun he's gonna just up and leave! Great. And here I thought our relationship was normal._ Her right hand came up and punched Marc in the stomach, causing him to hunch over in pain.

"You lied to me." She growled, her right hand still balled up in a fist. "And God, I trusted you! What did you do, put some sort of love spell on me? And Toby, what will I tell him?" She stood and started pacing in a panic.

Marc looked up and received another punch in the gut. He sputtered and groaned. "Sarah, I'm wanting you to come with me." Sarah abruptly stopped.

"What did you say?"

"Come with me Sarah. You and Toby come live with me in the Mountain Kingdom." Recovering himself, Marc reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple ring. "It's nothing extravagant, I know how you said you liked simple things."

She couldn't help but snort. "Yeah, because finding out your boyfriend is a Fae prince is simple."

"Sarah, I know I deceived you, but it was necessary to protect you and Toby."

"I don't need protection, Marc! This isn't some fairytale. This is my life! Yea, you know if you were here ten years ago, maybe. But I've grown up, I have way more important things to worry about than my old childish dreams." She looked at him and was surprised to find sadness in his eyes.

"Someone offered you your dreams before," Marc whispered. It wasn't a question, but a statement. Sarah paled.

"Yes." She took a deep breath before she continued."But I refused, and I'd do it again. Toby comes first in my life. He's lost so much this year. You saw his face at Karen's funeral, so lost and without hope. I never want to see his face like that again." She sat back down and put her head in her hands, tears filling her eyes.

"I understand," Marc stated. He put the ring back into his pocket and let out a sigh. "So where does that leave us?"

"Like I have a clue." She confessed. "I like you, Marc, I really do. And I wish more than anything that I could go underground with you, but I can't right now. Not with Toby just-"

He held up a hand to silence her. "I know, you can't risk anything involving your brother. I may be a Lost Prince but I also dated you for three years." He gave her a sad smile."Give me more credit than that Sar." She smiled at his nickname for her and gave him a hug. "If you do ever find yourself Underground, come to the Mountain Kingdom. I'd be more than honored to have the Champion of the Labyrinth as my guest, if not my wife." Sarah pulled back, shock written on her face.

"You mean you know about that?" She asked, her eyes wide. Marc chuckled.

"Of course. Everyone knows about the girl who beat the Goblin King. You're more famous than most royalty." Sarah's face contorted into something that Marc couldn't name at the mention of Jareth.

She looked down at her hands and sighed a simple "Oh." Marc was about to reply when he felt a shift in the atmosphere. He could feel the magic crackling around them, and it was then that he realized that his blocking spell wore off moments ago. _ **He's** here. I know it_. Sarah started to shake, getting a sudden chill. Marc remained frozen, careful not to move his hands from Sarah's.

"And just **_what_** do we have here?" A voice behind Sarah asked.


	6. Confronted

Disclaimer: I don't own it, 'Kay?

In the shadows, he had been watching, waiting for the right moment to make himself known. His unusual eyes were blazing with pure rage. They shared an embrace, and The Goblin King had to keep himself from killing the Fae. He actually had the nerve to propose marriage, to steal away **_his_** Queen. He found his hands balled up into fists at his side, and his magic charging through the air.

"And just what do we have here?"

 **His** voice. It's **him**. Sarah closed her eyes at the crisp dialect, praying to God that she was dreaming. She was proved wrong however because he continued to speak.

"Moonlit lovers in the park? Come now, that's a little overdramatic, even for you Sarah." How can someone say something with such venom and make it sound like a prayer? Her head turned around to face Jareth. He stood in all his Goblin King glory, black from head to toe. His arms were crossed,:reminding her of the first night they met. She bit her inner cheek.

"Goblin King." She addressed, raising her chin up in natural defiance.

"If anyone had deserved the right to call me by my name, it would be you. I hardly see the point in addressing me by title." His gaze shifted to Marc, who was still holding on fast to Sarah's hand. "And it appears you have acquired another 'friend' from the underground. So the Lost Prince lives, does he?" He growled.

"What do you want, Goblin King?" Marc snapped. He needed to get Sarah out of here and somewhere safe. Jareth's gaze darkened.

"Oh, you know very well what _I_ want, Mucas." Jareth took a step forward, and Sarah stood up, putting a barrier between him and Marc. The last thing she needed was a Fae fight in the middle of her old park.

"Why are you here?" She asked, looking him straight in the eyes. _Damn those eyes!_

"I am here because **you** made a wish." He stated, his eyes narrowing. _Made a wish? I was only talking to Marc when..._ She brought her hands to her mouth as she inhaled sharply. _How could I be so stupid?!_ She looked to Marc, who revealed no true emotion. "Wait, don't tell me. You 'didn't mean it' this time, either." Jareth remarked, fueling Sarah's anger. Who the hell was he to mock her? _Two can play that game, Goblin King._ She straightened herself up, putting on an air of confidence.

"Actually, I meant every word." She gritted out, giving Jareth a glare. His eyes darkened in response, encouraging her further. "And Marc didn't even offer me my dreams." And with that, Jareth's control snapped. With a flick of the wrist, he produced a crystal and threw it at the girl, before promptly disappearing from Marc's view. Sarah had no time to notice the change in the scenery before Jareth was right in front of her, his hands gripping her shoulders painfully. She never saw such rage, and to be honest, it terrified her to the core, but she'd be damned if she let him see that. His gaze bore into hers as if searching her soul for every secret she ever kept. She did everything she could to prevent the shiver that went down her spine.

"Sarah." He warned, his stare unrelenting. His voice was trembling. She held her breath, waiting for whatever came next. She was shocked when nothing came.

She stared back at him, her green eyes showing that same fire he'd seen ten years ago. Within his close proximity, he could take in her intoxicating smell of distant lavender without difficulty. He'd always secretly admired her spirit the same way it irritated him. How could such a small thing make the same claims by right of a King? How is it that **she** , a mortal woman, could have driven **him** , a powerful sovereign, to such madness? _She'll surely be the death of me._

He lessened his grip on her shoulders and took a step backward, distancing himself from the curious creature before him. Sarah finally took note of her surroundings, or rather lack thereof. They were in what seemed to be a forest, but she saw no trees except for the shadows on the ground reflecting them, and there was no color but ashen gray surrounding them. Curiosity overtook her other emotions, and she perked up.

"Where are we?" He chuckled, sending another tremble down her spine. "What's that saying you mortals say? Oh yes, 'Curiosity killed the cat.'" At her frown, Jareth continued, "But if you must know, we are in the Shadowlands." She thought a moment before accepting his answer. She took a turn examining the scenery before sighing.

"Why am I here?" She asked after a moment's silence.

"I already told you." His icy tone returning.

"Yes, but I wished to go underground. And with Marc." She shot back. " And you haven't given me either yet." He was right before her again, his eyes flaming.

"And you seem to believe that I still bend to your will, Sarah." His lips turned into a cruel smile as he placed his gloved hand under her chin. "I've exhausted myself before, and will not do it again." He pulled her face up, crushing his mouth against hers.

He's waited too long for this. He intended to wait longer still, but she defied him at every turn, insulted him, and threw his previous offer in his face. He had no choice, really. He had no particular reason for bringing her here other than prolonging the inevitable. No matter what he may say, as the Champion, Jareth was bound to her will and would have to let her go with the Lost Prince, eventually. But not now. No, he'd take the momentary liberty of just the two of them. His kiss was possessive, fierce, and daring her to react. Nothing about it was gentle, nor would he be gentle.

Sarah was shocked. She knew she was pissing him off, but damn it, he was pissing her off too. She'd expected him to slap her, not this. Definitely not this. Many times she caught herself thinking what kissing him felt like. She knew now that it burned as if his lips were searing fire right into her. She was growing dizzy when she realized that she was kissing him back. She brought her hands to his chest and pushed herself away from him, eyes wide in horror. When she looked up, Jareth was staring intently at her, eyes darkened with something she couldn't place. _Nice going, Sarah_. She wanted to be angry, but couldn't bring herself to speak, let alone think about what happened.

Time seemed to draw between them, neither one willing to break the silence. Jareth could sense the Lost Prince trying to break through his shield he set earlier and let out a frustrated growl. Either way, she'd have to go with Marcus, because she wished it. Not him, _never_ him. "Your pathetic prince is coming to rescue you, precious." He sneered, giving her a glare. "Yet, I'm feeling generous, so therefore I will give him the chance." He conjured another crystal and threw it at her. She just caught it before she looked up to find herself in an oubliette. She growled in frustration, cursing the fair-haired Fae she was just talking to.

 **A/N: it's 2:30 in the morning, and I'm grocery shopping. Sorry for the wait, I'm knee deep in dirty diapers and baby formula at the moment. Oh, and not to mention classes start this week. What else is there to say? Please follow, review, or fav. I know everyone says this but it really does inspire me. Now, I think I could use some sleep.**


	7. More Than Anything

**Disclaimer from a broke A$$ college student: I don't own these expensive toys, I'm only playing with them.**

 **A/N: Good news! the story is updated, although a little late. so sorry! anyway, I've been busy moving back on campus for college and trying to adjust to a somewhat normal schedule. Fun Fact: I went to an orientation thing and someone asked me what my favorite animal was and I answered a white barn owl. They instantly got excited and shouted: "From Harry Potter, right?" and I really didn't have the heart to tell them no. enough of my rambling, it's officially 12:54 am here, so on with the story!**

After over an hour of fruitless searching for an escape, Sarah huffed as she slid down the wall of the tunnel, rubbing dirt all over her already tattered dress. Now, she thought of all that happened tonight. Marc was not human, and crown prince to the mountain throne. He wanted Sarah and Toby to accompany him. _Oh God, Toby!_ She put her head in her hands and stifled a sob. The one thing she promised herself she'd never do, she did without a second thought. Everyone left him, including her. _I'm the worst_. She was full on weeping now, knowing that she was out of the way, the Goblin King wouldn't hesitate to take her brother away. _How could he not? He wanted my brother from the beginning, and he kissed me._ Sarah's mind froze for a moment. _He kissed me._ He, who was the combination of both her deepest nightmares and fantasies, claimed her mouth fiercely, passionately. She hated to compare, but it wasn't even in the same ballpark as Marc's gentle smooches. She absently touched her lips, before angrily throwing her hand into the ground in a fit of rage. She was up and pacing for the third time that night, a habit she was sure she picked up from her father. She abruptly stopped when she heard a sound from the other side of the wall. She hesitantly moved closer and gave a breath of relief when she heard Marc shouting her name.

"I'm in here!" she shouted, hoping he could find her. She heard several footsteps come toward her and quickly backed away. Marc found a piece of bark on the ground, and held it to the wall, watching in wonder as the bark became a door. He quickly opened it to find Sarah with her dress ruined and her face covered in dirt. _She's here and alive._ Marc gave out a chuckle of relief. He pulled her close into an embrace, holding her tight as if she'd vanish again. Sarah returned the embrace just as fervently. They stayed like that for a while before Sarah mumbled into his shoulder.

"Can we go home now?"

"Of course, Sar." in afterthought her added; "You'll love it. The castle just overlooks the mountains, it's quite lovely in the morning." She pulled back right away, shock apparent on her features.

"You mean I can't go back aboveground?"

Marc shook his head, and Sarah crumpled to the floor, a weeping mess. This was the most she cried since Karen died, leaving her to care for her little brother forever. And now she'd never get to see him again. Marc moved closer and brushed her shoulder as they transported to her new chambers. Knowing she needed time to process all that's happened, he left the still weeping Champion to herself. _She's here, she's alive, she's safe. For now, at least._

* * *

Mrs. Evans called the police shortly after 9 am the next morning, shocked to find out that Sarah and Marc still haven't returned from their date. She had been a good friend of Karens for several years, arranging play dates for Toby and Breanna. She frowned deeper. Breanna had been avoiding Toby all night, and he looked pretty somber, impatient to return home. _Poor child, seen way too much at such a young age._ Mrs. Evans looked over to the sofa, where the blonde haired boy lay crunched up, making no sound other than small sniffles. She slowly made her way over, offering Toby some hot chocolate before school.

"That's okay, Mrs. Evans. Sarah will be here any minute, and we usually get doughnuts on Wednesdays before school." Mrs. Evans nodded in compliance, leaving the boy be.

By noon, Toby knew that Sarah wasn't coming to take him to school. And by 4 pm, he was convinced that she wouldn't come at all. Generally, he would quickly dismiss the thought knowing his sister better. _But she_ _ **did**_ _wish me away…_ toby sighed as he made his way to the back patio, ignoring the inquiries of Breanna's mother. He sat in a swing and placed his hands over his pockets, and was surprised to find something sitting in them. He reached into them cautiously, pulling out a small red book with gold lettering. Anger started to course through him, knowing that the book was about his sister's adventure to get him back. _But what if she lost?_ The question seemed to leave him dazed. _If Sarah lost, I wouldn't feel so alone. I wouldn't have to deal with dad slowly dying, and mom leaving me…_ tears welled up at the thought of his deceased parents, but Toby held tight to his anger. _This is all her fault!_ He aggressively opened the book to a random page, reading the words the heroine used to wish her brother away. _Maybe…_ Toby thought, battling himself. Although he would always love his older sister, it was apparent that she couldn't handle him, and abandoned him like everyone else. His resolve reached, he took a deep breath before sighing: " **I wish…."**


	8. Plans

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Tra la la.**

The King of the Goblins sat in his favorite spot, looking into a crystal containing the weeping woman. To an extent, he may have felt bad, but she brought this on herself. _She hasn't learned the power of words after all._ Yes. She wished to go underground with the Lost Prince. His frown deepened. "You always loved fairytales, Precious." he let out a sigh as he waved the scene from his hand away. Watching her would not bring her to him, that he knew from ten years of waiting. Now, he thought what to do since she **was** underground, and What specifically to do to get rid of the Lost Prince. Jareth was anything but a good loser, and won't have his prize being dangled right before his face.

The summons came abruptly and painfully. It stabbed his mind, giving him a glimpse into what the wisher felt. It was odd, however, that amongst the merciless poking, he felt something _familiar._ The goblins pranced around with glee, ready to go get the child. But the king held them off with a simple command to wait. Acting fast and with a flick of the wrist, he was before the little chap he'd recognized from years ago, Toby. To say that he was surprised would be an immense understatement. The boy sat on the steps of a porch, his head slumped down in defeat, still oblivious to the king before him.

While Toby shuffled his Converse sneaker along the last step, He noticed the polished boots in front of him. His head snapped up at once, meeting the odd eyes of the Goblin King. _It worked!_ Toby hastily wiped his red-rimmed eyes for any remaining tears and stood. Jareth stood there, his mouth turned down in a frown. _Why would he wish himself away?_

"Toby.." He began and was cut off by the boy throwing himself down and hugging his waist.

"Please take me with you! I'm so sick of this dumb place!" he begged. Jareth looked down as Toby rambled. "Everyone left me! I have nobody!" Toby then wept again, still holding fast to the Goblin King.

Jareth couldn't help but pity the boy. Here he was, desperately wishing to abandon what little of his life he had left. Who was he to deny him his wish? A small smile twitched at the Goblin King's mouth. Toby was now sobbing, so Jareth took a step and crouched down to his level. "Now, Tobias. Is this really the behavior of the Goblin Prince?" the kid's eyes opened widely, still containing tears.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" he hiccoughed. Jareth's smile widened as he stepped back and conjured a crystal. He juggled it thoughtlessly between his hands, Toby's eyes following it, mesmerized.

"You wish to live underground, and I wish to have an heir. Do you want it?" he stopped playing with the orb and held it out toward the boy. Toby's hands reached up, but he pulled back hesitantly when the orb started to glow.

"What is it?" he asked, but somehow already knew the answer. It was a crystal, nothing more.

"It will show you your dreams," Jareth responded, offering the crystal once again. He noticed the determination flash in the boy's eyes and gave him a reminder of Sarah. Toby took the crystal without any reservations this time, and the Goblin King and now Goblin Prince disappeared just as the sun set.

* * *

Marc was pacing the floor in the throne room of the Mountain kingdom. This was exactly what I didn't want. Sarah had come here, and technically against her will. Of course, if it weren't for the Goblin King's stupid meddling, Marc was sure to have a queen by now.

"I wish you'd stop pacing, Marcus. It's a terrible habit." the voice of his mother came from behind him. He turned around and glared at the amusement in her features.

"I'm so glad someone is taking amusement in our turmoil." he ground out. Theodosia glided into the throne room and gracefully sat on the dais. She returned the glare, giving Marcus a warning.

"You may be heir, but I'm still your queen and mother." Marc's glare lowered down, suddenly very interested in the marble floor. "Besides, any trouble would be of your own doing." Marc started to protest and was silenced by a hand held out. "You knew that the Champion was claimed by the Goblin King, and yet you still got involved. You brought this upon yourself, Marcus."

"I love her," Marc admitted softly. His hands clenched the velvet box still in his pocket. Theodosia's gaze darkened.

"Has she said that she loves you?"At his silence, she sighed: "My dear son, you have no idea what love is." Marc's blood boiled at the statement.

"And you do?" he snapped. "You seem to distance yourself from anyone who shows emotion, let alone expresses it." Her gold eyes widened at the accusation. She was about to chastise him again but somehow couldn't find the words. She looked down at her son, who was hurt by her words. How many more times must we continue like this? She thought back to her last conversation with Killian, hoping to find an answer to the mess made. A resolve reached, Theodosia started:

"I plan to have a ball to officially welcome you home. Your Champion shall be your escort." Marc's ears perked up at that. He used to love attending grand parties when he was younger to take his mind off of the struggles of everyday life. It was one thing he missed desperately when he made the move aboveground. Maybe it will do the same for Sarah. He smiled for the first time since arriving back home.

"Yes, that sounds lovely. Make sure that Jareth doesn't find out about it. He messed things up enough, I really don't need additional damage."

"It's settled then. It shall be in two days time. Go to your Champion and inform her that I'm sending my seamstress to her tomorrow to make her dress. She must look flawless if she is to be Mountain Queen."

"Mother, she hasn't accepted my proposal yet," Marc admitted a little hurt by the admission. His hands again fumbled with the small box in his pocket, more restlessly than before.

"Worry not, Child. She will in time." Was his mother's reply.

* * *

Sarah lifted her head, which at this point was throbbing from weeping. Still, in her tattered cocktail dress, she raised herself off of the floor and took a look at her chambers for the first time. white seemed to be the main theme, from the cold marble floor to the pale bedsheets. on the far left there was a small door which led to what Sarah would assume a closet, and there was a doorway which led to a washroom. Grateful for the somewhat modern facilities, she made her way over to the room, ready to literally wash her sorrows away. the bath would have to wait, however, because a knock on the door interrupted her reverie. "Sar? Can I come in?" Marc's voice echoed through the door. _so much for that bath._

"uh... sure." Marc entered the room, concern etched on his features.

"how are you holding up?" he asked. It meant to be an innocent enough question, but Sarah became angry none the less.

"you can't be serious, Marc," she replied curtly.

"Sarah.." Marc sighed, moving in closer to her. Sarah angrily took a step back.

"Don't do that!" She snapped, exasperated. She poked a finger at his chest, seething in anger. "you treat me as if I'm a child. You don't tell me things because you don't think I can handle it."

"I told you it was to protect you from the Goblin King." Marc defended, raising his voice slightly. Sarah laughed dryly, not missing the irony of the situation.

"I'm not a child that needs saving, I'm a woman who bested the king at his own game. Do you really think I need protection?" she questioned, her emerald eyes flashing.

"He's one of the most powerful Fae out there, Sar. So, yes, I do think you need protection."

"I've beaten him before." She said, somewhat proudly.

"Yes, but this is a new game, Sarah. And the stakes are much higher than before." Marc turned on his heel to leave. "There will be a ball in two days time. My mother has prepared a seamstress to come to your room tomorrow to help you pick out a dress." finished with the discussion, Marc left a very confused and furious Champion in his wake.

* * *

Toby sat on his newly made throne to the right of Jareth, who was currently chuckling into one of his crystals. He noticed that the Goblin King always seemed to look into them when he seemed bored from the goblins or depressed, but they always seemed to cheer him up, if only momentarily. satisfied with the contents of the crystal, Jareth promptly threw it upward, vanishing it in the process. He turned his attention to the Goblin Prince, who was watching him curiously. Jareth gave him a dark smile.

"So tell me, young Toby, have you ever been to a ball?"

* * *

 **A/N: So a longer chapter, hopefully, that makes up for it being late. also, shoutout to all of my lovely reviewers, you know who you are. anyway, it's literally around 12:30 am, so you can thank sleep insomnia for this chapter.**


	9. Wanted

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Labyrinth, or anything else for that matter, besides a butt ton of student loans.**

 _ **WANTED**_

Sarah was aimlessly walking down a too familiar corridor, curiously examining the odd plants staring back at her. For some reason, her inner-self screamed at her to get to Toby, and that time was short, but she seemed content to wander down the seemingly endless walkway, exploring every little quirk that was inside the Labyrinth. She gently brushed her fingers along the stone walls as she walked, feeling the rough rock under her tips. As she looked ahead, she saw the faintest glow in the middle of the walkway, perking her curiosity as it whispered a faint "Sarah.." as she drew nearer, the glow seemed to expand more, growing until a shadowed figure took its place.

If this were reality, Sarah would run as fast as her long legs would take her. But for some reason, she knew she was dreaming. She let out a tired sigh as the Goblin King stared at her.

"Are you going to invade my dreams now?" she asked weakly. Jareth's mouth twitched in amusement.

"No, although that does sound entertaining." he retorted. At her irritated look, his smirk widened as he continued: "You came to the Labyrinth, whether dreaming or not, which I am the ruler over. You trespassed into my territory, so I do have a right to be here."

Sarah sighed again. She couldn't help but return here, it always gave her some sort of peace. Even in recent circumstances. _Even with the Goblin King here_. She could feel the presence of the Labyrinth like a soft wind, trickle up her spine and down her arms, leaving goosebumps.

"It's been missing you." she heard him say. She turned as she looked around, a contented smile placed on her lips.

"I've missed it too." she breathed, her expression changed as she thought about her brother. Jareth watched as her charming smile disappeared instantly, and he couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about.

"You have him, don't you." It wasn't a question, although she still held her breath.

 _so that's what she's thinking about._

"Yes, Toby is in my possession, and heir to my throne." She released her breath, anger slowly building up inside her chest. The wind seemed to still, as if waiting for something.

"You-you.." She started, unable to speak her anger.

"Hush, Sarah," Jareth commanded, anger building up in him as well. "Once again, you paint me as the villain in your little fantasies. Toby wished himself away."

"He'd never do that! He has a life, damn it!" She turned back around, her eyes flashing. Jareth's gaze darkened in response.

"Is that so? Because the life you gave him was _so_ grand, with his parents passing away, and you abandoning him at such a young age." His tone pierced her heart, loaded with accusation that she knew she was guilty of. She let her defensive guard down, tears streaming down her face. The Goblin King had to fight a snarl; whether at himself or her, he couldn't determine.

"It looks like you win, then." She whispered, catching Jareth by surprise by the statement. "No matter what I did, it wasn't good enough for him. In the end, you always get what you want." She turned away, facing the stone wall. The wind came again, comforting her from her own revelation. She didn't see the anguish flash in Jareth's eyes at her words.

"No," He wouldn't hold back his snarl this time. "You are mistaken if you think that I got what I wanted. Toby, although a nice little chap, was **never** the one I wanted." Sarah wanted to turn around and face him, but somehow couldn't. She shook her head in disbelief, the tears falling faster now. Jareth sighed as her shoulders trembled, and took a step forward. "Sarah." He said, hoping she'd turn back, to only _see_ what he was trying to say. She still shook her head, the wind picking up speed and blowing faster. It increased until she felt it would tear her skin from her body, she turned again to find herself in her bed at the Mountain Castle.

Light streamed through the window, indicating early morning. She trudged out of bed and headed to the bath, not remembering ever taking one last night. _How did I even get to the bed?_ Dismissing the thought, she ran the scolding hot water into the tub, filling it to the brim. Taking her time, Sarah stayed in the bath until the water turned cold. She grabbed a robe and love re-entered her room to find a strange woman standing in the center. She turned and granted Sarah a smile.

"Lady Sarah, my name is Renay. I shall be your seamstress." The woman had mousy hair and brown eyes, she looked almost human, other than the sleeves of designs that ran up and down her arms and glowed a faint gold. She smiled wider, something Sarah thought was impossible.

"I'm a half-breed, Lady Sarah. My mother was Fae and my father human." At her shocked look, Renay chuckled, "Yes, I can read minds. Although most who know of my power block their minds from me." Sarah just stood there, holding her robe close. "Now, enough backstory. Shall we gather your measurements then?"

* * *

The day passed as slowly as possible, mostly because while Renay was fitting her for clothes, she was partaking in a one sided conversation. Sarah couldn't get as much as two words in before Renay answered what questions she had about the Mountain Kingdom. After what seemed an eternity, Renay left her to her own devices. Sarah huffed as she plopped down on the white sheets, instantly spotting a black envelope on the bed. Hesitantly, she picked it up and opened it. It was simple enough, but it still managed to make Her blood run cold.

 _Until tomorrow, Precious._

* * *

 **A/N: okay, a few things. First off, I've been taking some time to get settled back into the college routine, but I'm not dead, or abandoning this story. I like it way too much, and you guys seem to be on the same page. That being said, my college is hosting a FREAKING MASQUERADE in November, so my fangirl from both Labyrinth and POTO is on cloud 9. Next thing, I'd personally like to thank EVERYONE for reviewing, favoriting, following, or even reading. y'all (sorry not sorry) really keep me going. I've been in a dark spot recently, sinking back into depression and anxiety from college, wondering if I could even finish this story when I remember that people DO enjoy my stories, and it inspires me. You guys are literally one of the reasons I bother writing, (besides the fact that I love it) so THANK YOU! I'll see y'all next week for the highly anticipated Winter's Ball! (Hamilton reference for those of you who didn't get it)**


	10. The World Falls

**Disclaimer: I wish a bitch would give me rights to this.. but sadly it isn't so. It all belongs to Jim Henson and Co. all song credit goes to the Goblin King himself, David Bowie.**

Marc could hear the distant rumblings in the ballroom, signaling the crowds presence. He was patiently pacing outside Sarah's temporary chambers, hoping she'd soon come out. There was a small part of him that wondered if she wanted to come out at all, since she really didn't have a choice in the matter. But to tell the truth, neither did he. His mother pressured the ball unto them both, to announce their engagement that didn't even exist. _yet_ , His inner self added, giving him a little relief. The door opened and out stepped Sarah, dressed in what he would describe as a dream. The Midnight blue dress complimented her pale skin nicely. It some kind of fabric Sarah didn't even bother to identify, but it flowed against her skin softly. Her hair was curled in such a way that Sarah had no doubt it was the result of Renay's magical hand. She was a vision she had to admit, but that didn't settle the chaos her mind was in at the moment. She was both excited and petrified for the ball tonight, some of it due to the fact of the last ballroom she went to involved a drugged peach, the other due to the dark promises of a certain Goblin King. Marc slipped her arm through his and they walked towards the noise. The doors were swiftly opened, and the distant murmurs and laughter hit Sarah abruptly. She felt a little dizzy just from the overwhelming number of people. They all swayed in time to the mesmerizing music. A distant voice announced their presence, and masses turned toward them at their entrance, examining the Lost Prince and Champion of the Labyrinth. Some looks were full of admiration, others of envy and distaste of the mortal being on the arm of a fae. Sarah's cheeks flushed from embarrassment and her grip on Marc's arm tightened slightly. _Get it together Williams! You didn't fight through the Labyrinth just to get put down by some stuck up pricks._ It was the new found confidence that lifted her chin as she and Marc disappeared into the crowd.

Multiple people came up to congratulate the girl on discovering the kingdom's beloved Lost Prince, which only rattled Sarah's already unstable nerves. Throughout the various people she met within the first hour of being there, she noticed a change in Marc. He seemed cold and distant from her. Especially when a dark skinned woman came up on the arm of what looked like an elf. She smiled sweetly at Marc, and gave Sarah an once over. "Very pretty, for a mortal. I must say Marcus, you do far better off than the last little girl you lost your head over." Her smile seemed forced, and Sarah set her jaw in place. _Who the hell is she?_ Marc seemed unaffected by the snub as he bowed with a simple: "Mother."

"Sarah, may I present the Mountain Queen, Theodosia and the Elf King, Killian." Marc introduced. As if rehearsed, Sarah dropped down into a curtsy. "Your Majesties." She started, revealing no emotion.

"Ah, a beautiful one indeed, Theodosia. The Gods have blessed you, my dear Champion." Killian gently grasped her hand and planted a kiss upon it. Sarah cringed inwardly. Something about the two standing before her she didn't really trust. Theodosia's eye glowered, examining the human before her. "You two make a wonderful match. The mountain Kingdom would be proud to have such a couple as their royals." Sarah's mask of indifference faltered. _She couldn't mean that could she?_ The room suddenly started to spin, and it was not from the alcohol. She needed to get away, go somewhere and think. She couldn't focus when Marc and his wild mother are staring at her. Marc turned towards her questioningly, but his face seemed to fade away with the rest of the world. **_Everything's dancing._**

A glimpse of wild blonde hair. A haunting shape in a room full of dancing shadows. She tried in vain to get to him.. but he seemed unreachable. Too far gone to even strive for. She took another turn and came face to face with a dark mask that seemed to be laughing. Was it laughing at her? She took another turn into a voluptuous woman who gasped loudly and laughed, taking her by surprise. Who was she searching for? Another flash of blonde and she knew. She knew he would continue this game as long as she'd let him, but frankly Sarah was tired of games. She swiftly turned back around and walked towards a white feather sofa. She sat down upon it and waited patiently. A petite girl cautiously walked up to Sarah. "Excuse me, Miss, But he's waiting for you." Confused, she looked up into the girl's brown eyes, and fought the urge to tell her everything she experienced within the past few days. _Strange_. The girl held out her hand and Sarah took it, only to find they were gloved. Of course they were gloved, because it wasn't empathetic brown eyes that met hers, but hauntingly familiar blue and hazel.

"Do you like the ball I have thrown for you, Precious Thing?" He pulled her close and into a waltz, spinning her mind in the process. His gaze ran over her figure, and his smirk widened in approval. "I must say that this color suits you, it brings out your lovely eyes." Her cheeks went ablaze as his hand that was around her waist moved down her side and faintly traced the material on her dress. Sarah did all she could not to shiver. Jareth's eyes flashed.

"How did I get here?"she asked, trying to get her head in order. Damn Goblin King, I can't ever think straight when he's here. He turned her around and swayed with the masses in the crowd, until Sarah was sure it was only them dancing, as everything faded into the void. "Look Sarah," he gently commanded, lifting her chin to look him in the eyes. "The world is falling." She felt a sharp intake of breath at those haunting words. A song she swore she'd never forget, with a man she wished she could. No matter what he was always there, she just didn't want to believe it. He would be there for her always. Even as the world falls down. They danced forever it seemed, both content to stay in the slow pace they were entranced in. That was what terrified her the most, she knew. She reluctantly let go of Jareth and tried to take a step away but his grip on her waist turned deadly as he pulled her closer than before. "No, Sarah mine. You won't leave me this time." While not the best choice of words, she could hear the heartbreak in his voice, and as she gazed back into his eyes she saw a look of anguish. She let out a sigh as she let herself relax into him, taking in the scent of spice and summer rain.

"I have questions, Jareth." She whispered, but he heard it as if it was shouted across the entire realm. His name crossed her sweet lips, and he'd be damned if he was ever to forget such a sound as long as he lived.

"I have questions as well, Sarah."she couldn't help but smile at the sound of her name in his crisp dialect. She always secretly loved the way he said her name, in such a sing song tone it seemed like a caress upon his lips. He gently released her from his iron grip and smiled as she took a hold of his hand without hesitation. "Shall we then?" He asked and she nodded, and they walked towards the balcony as the world fell back into place.

 **Wow. Okay, I'm Really sorry for the late update. I really can't come up with an excuse other than shit happens, and my muse died for a while. But I'm happy to say my muse is back and so am I! I promise it won't happen again, or at least without an explanation. But this is so far my favorite chapter. What do you think? too mushy? Is Theodosia a bitch as much as Killian's a scumbag? I'm really excited to where this story is going my bosom companions, please review!**


	11. June

**Disclaimer: if you've seen it before, I don't own it.**

 **A/N: hey guys, so kind of a short, not to mention a little angsty chapter here, but I plan on updating on the anniversary of our Goblin King's passing. Speaking of which… happy 70th birthday David. Thanks for reading, reviewing, etc.**

 **June**

One moment she was there before him the next gone. Although he knew who took her and why. Damn him, always one for tricks. Theodosia examined her son's face contorted into anguish. Some small part of herself went out to him.. but the larger part damned him for putting himself in such a state. "Marcus, is this plain creature even worth a such a fight? It's apparent that Jareth won't stop until he gets her. There are plenty of beautiful women who would love to get acquainted with the Lost Prince. Even Lord Sheffield's daughter was making eyes at you-"

"Enough." Marc commanded. The power and anger in his voice echoed through the room. The guests ceased what they were doing at the time and looked at the Mountain Prince. His golden eyes flashed so much it would make the bravest of all tremble in fear. With a wave of his hand, their surroundings shifted into a quiet sitting area. "I have heard enough of your degrading filth towards Sarah. She stood here and took all your tests with her head held high. You have no right to tell me who is worth my love. Especially since you are one who doesn't deserve it." The Queen's eyes were clouded in tears. "Aye- give me that look Theodosia. put on a facade of how graceful and sweet you are, and your luxurious court may believe you. But I know the vicious and wicked person who would jump at the opportunity to kill." His teeth were clenched and jaw tightened in fury. He transported them back into the ballroom and with one death glare at the now paralyzed crowd, he disappeared. Marc's icy and cold surroundings reminded him of a time not too long ago.

He's been here once before. Whenever that wicked woman took away his one shot at happiness. While the ice on the tips of the Sacred Hills provided an escape for Marc, he closed his eyes and saw haunted pleading brown eyes, and a mess of auburn curly hair. " _Marcus_." That voice! she was right before him again, a distant memory.

 _"You know we can't be together. You would be the laughing stock of the entire underground."_

 _"I don't care. I don't even want the throne if you're not beside me." He reached for her shaking hand, but she recoiled from him._

 _"You shouldn't say such things Marcus. You and I both know that you can't abandon the throne. Your mother would have you for treason." her dark eyes were glazed with tears. She came forward and rested her palm on his cheek. He closed his eyes at the touch. "I'm not worth such trouble." She whispered._

 _"You are." Marc's eyes were opened again, and blazing. "Why can't you see that, June?" June took a step back._

 _"Oh, Marcus…" she sighed._

 _"Come with me June. We'll run away." His eyes were pleading with her._

 _"Marcus-"_

 _"Don't say no, you know how I feel towards you, and you can't deny that you love me. Do you?" Her brown eyes widened._

 _"Of course I do. Do you doubt it?"_

 _Prince Marcus smiled and gave her a chaste kiss. "Meet me in the Hills. Tonight, we will make our own damn future."_

 _Later that night he stood in a hidden valley in the Hills.. anticipating June to come at any moment. His anxiety grew when he waited endlessly it seemed and still no sign of her. When he was just about to lose hope, she walked towards him. Her face was ashen, eyes wide. Marc's delighted expression fell. "You're here." He whispered hoping to see some form of reaction. Her gaze was fierce as she whispered: "She's here." Confused, Marc reached for her hand only to have it pulled back. June started pacing, repeatedly muttering "she's here." after a moment, she turned abruptly with tears pooling in her eyes. "I must go, your highness. I-I promised…"_

 _"You promised to come with me, June.. what are you talking about?" He grasped her shoulders with one hand and wipe her tears away with the other. She leaned in and kissed him passionately. He never been kissed in such a way before.. especially by her. She pulled back and leaned her head against his, as if savoring each moment as if it were their last. "Don't forget me, Marcus." She whispered against his lips as Marc closed his eyes in pain. What was she talking about? Who's here? He opened his eyes to find his beloved gone._

He shut the painful memory out. That was the last time he ever saw her. in a fit he left the kingdom in search of what he'd lost..He was convinced his mother shut her back into the mortal realm.. and he was determined to get her back. She was nowhere to be found. In his rage he accused his mother of killing her. Desperate for any significance of living, he absorbed any knowledge presented to him. He couldn't live with the thought that he couldn't save her. Sarah, he would save her. No matter how she may be against it.

In his thoughts, Marcus didn't notice the small shadows behind him. They chuckled and snickered as they drew closer.. and before Marc knew it, a sea of yellow eyes surrounded him. He growled in anger. _Goblins. Always fucking goblins._ "You have no power here!" He hissed. " Go back to the Goblin King, you're not welcome here."

"Oh I assure you, these creatures are no subjects of the Goblin King." A voice boomed. It sounded familiar to Marc, but the growing ringing in the back of his mind clouded any thought. _I know that voice..I know that voice_. Realization hit just as everything went black.


End file.
